Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation device, and more particularly to an installation device for a vehicle cylinder and an installation assembly having the same.
Description of the Prior Art
Cylinders for disc brakes are commonly used in lots of transportation, and the hardest and the most critical part of dis/assembling brake cylinders is adjusting and dis/assembling valves.
A brake cylinder adjuster generally includes a pulling plate able to be axially jointed with a brake cylinder, and a driving wrench able to rotate, shift axially and connect to the brake cylinder. A hollow cylindrical positioning shaft protrudes upward at a dead center of a surface of the pulling plate. The outer diameter of positioning shaft corresponds to the inner diameter of the opening end of central valve of the brake cylinder. In this way, the positioning shaft can be inserted precisely into an opening end of the central valve of the brake cylinder, and a reserved positioning column abuts a recess on a side of the brake cylinder so as to dis/assemble the brake cylinder. The prior art is disclosed in TW392552.
However, the size of the positioning shaft of the conventional brake cylinder adjuster is fixed, thus the adjuster can not adjust vehicle cylinder having different-sized valve openings. Besides, the prior art is bigger, heavier and thicker. In addition, the abutting structure is only disposed on a single side of the conventional brake cylinder adjuster, thus the valve having a different number of the notches is unable to be dis/assembled.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.